


I Never Got To Say Goodbye

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-18
Updated: 2003-03-18
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ/Simon poems





	I Never Got To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Part 1: A Fateful Night

~

I often wondered why I had hesitated at Rosslyn,

Why, if this was my job, did I not stop the shooters?

I just didn’t do anything.

 

I froze in my spot, rooted to the ground,

While Gina and Ron shot them down.

I was on the President’s detail, why could I not pay attention?

On that fateful night people try not to mention.

A man almost died and it was my fault,

The horrid shooters, I could not halt.

The shooters of West Virginia White Pride,

It is because of them 3 people died.

The President, my protectee, and Josh Lyman, both were shot,

Yet it was someone else who made the shooters lie cold, while the guns were still hot.

Perhaps if I had not been frozen, a wimp,

Three more bodies would not be limp.

They are lying 6 feet under because of hate,

My job is to try and stop fate.

 

 

Part 2: Meeting Flamingo

~

My job actually depends on hate,

 

I live each day to tempt fate.

When I was off the President’s detail,

I heard of a perpetrator, leaving no trail.

I was assigned to a woman highly visible,

She was being followed by a shadow invisible.

He was following her, stalking and e-mailing,

We tried to catch him, but were badly failing.

He watched over her, taking pictures, making threats,

Every day a new one, sometimes they came in sets.

The threats were deadly, I was serious,

She was kidding around, I thought she was delirious.

I had expected a girl, terribly scared,

Even her temper! For this, I was not prepared.

She had been hurt so much and gotten so little,

She never let her guard down, or if so, so little.

She wouldn’t let me do my job, she wanted to shoot a gun,

Watching her and the kick from my Magnum was actually quite fun.

She tried to kiss me, I pulled away, feeling like a dork,

For a while she was distant, then Flamingo needed me in New York.

 

 

Part 3: Fate, Chance and Coincidence

~

The War of the Roses was a futile play,

 

 

It only caused me to be on duty all day.

I didn’t know where she was, my protectee,

My knees almost collapsed when she looked at me,

There she is, getting out of the car,

You could spot her 6’ left and right, near and far.

Outside the theater, I pull her aside,

They had caught the stalker, and she hadn’t died.

Before it wouldn’t work, there was a rule,

After I told her it was awkward, I felt like a fool.

I was rambling to break the awful silence, “I like you.”,

At first I didn’t hear her, C.J. I like you too.

We as a couple were finally going to work, how childish, I love this day,

I went to the corner store to get a rose and a Milky Way.

The cashier was still, the drawer was empty,

There was a man behind me, the cashier said it was free,

I whirled around and grabbed the man,

Tying him up with my bowtie, I was cocky as a person can.

I called for backup on my walkie-talkie,

I went up and didn’t check the corner, stupid me.

 

 

_The bullet pierces my skin, yet I feel no pain. Somehow I knew this was going to happen, it was all too good to be true. I am numb to the physical pain, yet I feel so much inside. I ache for C.J. right now and my soul is screaming at the thought of even an after-life without her. I will miss her so, and I am sorry for letting everybody down. I am not in my body as I see it crumple, limp, dead and cold into a lifeless, utterly useless heap. My head makes a dreadful crack as it falls against the cheap, dirty linoleum. It is odd to see that, yet feel no pain. The roses on the counter scatter around me as I lay in a pool of my own blood. The shooters are careful not to step on me as they run for dear, sweet life. How ironic. I’m sorry, C.J. Goodbye._

 

 

Part 4: Saying Goodbye

~

As Ron tells her, tells it all,

I see her faintly slump against the wall.

She says thank you and walks away,

This started out as such a good day.

When she walks into a man, the deeper her frown,

When she finds a bench and collapses down.

She cries worse than people at wakes,

She just sits there while my heart breaks.

How could this happen, she didn’t deserve it,

I was so stupid, why did I not hear the faint hit?

 

I had no family left, she was my dream come true,

How many stupid things can one person do?

I sat down, though she couldn’t see me,

Through the tears, I don’t know how she could see.

So I sat down and wiped off her tears,

While some guy walked by who had had too many beers.

I kissed her though she couldn’t feel it,

Though she did stop crying, her lip she bit.

She walked back and got lost in the crowd,

Bye C.J., make me proud.

I know you will.


End file.
